The Boys Club Continued
by Shadowgate
Summary: I've been given permission to pick up on a popular story that was abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

THE BOYS ONLY CLUB CONTINUED

By Shadowgate

Authors Notes: This story is being continued by me due to a request from someone and I have been given permission by the original author. The first part is four chapters long and it was popular with a handful of people but was abandoned. I will now pick up on that story.

…

Wendy Testaburger also known as Matt Parker got off the phone with Bebe Stevens a long time friend of hers and was picked up by her. They went off to have a big dinner.

In the mean time Craig and Tweek met up at a McDonalds and had dinner.

Craig said "hey Tweek where did Matt Parker end up?"

Tweek answered "home of course."

Craig said "well after that shit on the road I can imagine."

Craig puts his arm around Tweek and says "you've come along way over the years. You've struggled with ADHD but you've come along way."

Tweek said "well along with medication I try to focus on positive things. For instance I focus on cats, apple pie, oh and I focus on a grandma taking her nap. Then her grandson comes in the room quietly and the little rascal picks up a 357 magnum and blows her head off. Then he starts finger painting with grandma's blood and his mommy comes in and likes how the wall is covered in red."

Craig snaps "TWEEK YOU'RE FREAKING PEOPLE OUT HERE!"

Craig calms down and says "easy Tweek just relax now and take a pill."

Tweek calms down and they both eat dinner. In the mean time Wendy is chatting with Bebe about plans to expose Matt Parker for whom he/she really is.

Bebe states "well I must say I sure didn't get a sunshine feeling when you told me how you got into it with your mom."

Wendy states "I can't believe I was able to put up the act this long."

Bebe goes on "Stan Marsh has got to be feeling pain. He seriously must be feeling pain over missing you Wendy Testaburger."

Wendy says "so be it I shall return."

Bebe is enthusiastic over the report Wendy will be presenting but wondered if she got enough information. Did she play the role of Matt Parker long enough?

Back at McDonalds Tweek is enjoying his milkshake for desert.

Craig stated he was growing impatient and wanted to head over to Matt Parker's house.

Tweek agreed and they both jumped in the car and headed over to Wendy's house expecting to find Matt Parker. Wendy had just finished dinner with Bebe and had gotten home. When she opened the door Tweek and Craig were surprised.

Craig said "WOW! I see you got back from your trip where's your cousin Matt?"

Wendy says "Craig, Tweek, I have some explaining to do."

Wendy shows the two how she faked being a boy. She explains everything and they are in shock.

Tweek turns to Craig and asks "hey Craig do you think you'll ever pretend to be a girl? I mean will you get in touch with your feminine side the way Wendy got in touch with her masculine side?"

Craig smacks Tweek over his head.

Wendy goes on to say "I'll be presenting a report on which gender has it easier."

Craig was still dumbfounded and he said "will you get a grade for this report?"

Wendy says "no but you know I've always been into feminism and equality."

Craig says "well in third grade you touched my thigh and I think feminists are against sexual fucking harassment."

Wendy gives Craig a smile and Craig says "don't come on to me Stan will kick my ass if you do."

Wendy says "well I don't know how Stan will react to all this."

Tweek replied "Stan will says 'dude this is pretty fucked up right here' like he often does."

Craig suggests that Stan be called on the phone and told to come over immediately.

Wendy gets on her cell phone and she calls Stan.

"Hey Stan I'm back from my trip and you need to come over to my house right away."

Kyle and Stan are in a car and Stan tells Kyle to turn around and go straight to Wendy's house.

Stan is shocked when he gets over there and Wendy tells him everything.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T FUCKING REALIZE IT!"

Wendy tells Stan "I did this because I was curious and you know I've been into gender equality for years."

Kyle says "I remember during Valentines Day in third grade I said you were acting like a freak. Wow and here you are now you put one over on us."

Wendy gives Kyle a dirty look and then Kyle asks "are you bi-curious?"

Stan shoves Kyle and tells him to knock it off and Kyle says "alright I'll knock it off."

Stan said "Wendy ever since I was eight we've been close. There was that one time you left me for Token and I said horrible things I wish I hadn't. I want to be with you always."

Craig and Kyle smile and Tweek had to take a pill to keep from going wild over Stan being so passionate. He couldn't help but shake.

Kyle had to say "hey Wendy anytime you want to have another tennis match I'm up for it."

Wendy said "no thanks Kyle" and everyone laughed.

Wendy tells them "I'll entitle my report "the boy's only club" and it will be about how boys just might have it a bit harder than girls. Girls usually don't try to kill each other on a tennis court or football field. Well except in the ghetto neighborhoods."

All the guys laugh.

Stan takes Wendy's hand and Wendy puts her hand on his shoulder.

Stan demands "please tell me Matt Parker is gone. I don't even think Craig liked Matt Parker half as much as he led on."

Craig laughs as loud as he can.

Wendy suggests they all go into the kitchen for soda.

Kyle says "I sure could use one."

Tweek chimes in "I'd shake and be scared to death if I were your boyfriend Wendy. People at school might think Stan is gay because you pretended to be a boy."

Stan turns to Tweek and says "Goddamn it Tweek you've always been one to shake and freak out. Seriously you get scared over the littlest shit."

Craig laughs and says "it's true Tweek."

Tweek becomes annoyed and twitches and they all laugh.

Stan says "see what I fucking mean?"

After they guzzle down their sodas Craig turns to Kyle and says "hey Kyle you have to agree on one fucking thing."

Kyle asks "what's that Craig?"

Craig answered "it's a good thing Matt Parker never had to get a circumcision like you did."

Kyle spit out his soda and fell over laughing.

Wendy yelled "SHIT KYLE!"

Wendy then commented "you got Doctor Pepper all over the rug."

Stan decided to get serious and he asked Wendy "what will this report mean for South Park? You know any little thing in this town can set off major events."

Wendy said "well I don't know but I'm sure Cartman will be a pain in the ass over my fucking report like he is over every fucking report I submit."

Craig stated "remember in fourth grade when you beat the living crap out of Cartman?"

Wendy answered "do I ever!"

Kyle chimed in "that was a good day. Sometimes people need ass whippings."

Stan said "you should know I hear your mom bought a nice wooden paddle last week."

Kyle screamed "MY MOM HAS NEVER SPANKED ME!"

Wendy said "now days corporal punishment isn't used as often but when it is it turns out to be even among girls and boys."

Craig stated "my dad wanted to beat my ass a few times but my mom wouldn't let him."

Stan said "my dad never spanked me and he sure as hell wouldn't try it now."

Wendy said "today I blew up at my mom and she slapped me right across my face."

Kyle snapped "well Wendy you shouldn't be disrespectful to your mom."

Craig said "yeah don't be disrespectful to your mom."

Tweek said "yeah."

Kyle then demanded she clean up the Doctor Pepper he spit on the rug and Wendy screamed.

"YOU BOYS ARE SUCH FUCKING ASSHOLES! I'LL PUT THAT IN MY FUCKING REPORT!"

Everyone starts laughing.

Wendy's mom comes in and says "well Wendy I see the boys realize you're back."

Wendy says "yes mother and things are great between me and Stan."

Stan tells Wendy's mom that Wendy's report will deal with the different medical exams that boys and girls go through when they get their sports physicals.

Wendy promptly stated "my boyfriend is an idiot."

Craig and Tweek laughed as loud as they could.

After Wendy's mom left Stan grabbed her and they both kissed. After they were done kissing they held each other.

Stan asked "who else knew of your plans?"

Wendy said "only Bebe knew I was doing this?"

Stan said "I could have figured that much it was just her?"

Wendy answered with a nod.

Craig, Tweek, and Kyle left and Wendy and Stan fell asleep on the couch.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Boys Only Club Continued

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

Author's Notes: At this time I'm carrying out a request by the person who asked me to continue this story to go ahead and mention his name. I did not do so on the belief he wanted privacy but his name is Coyote Smith.

…..

Wendy was prepared to give her report on gender differences for her civics class. She was exhausted but prepared to give a report after going through a good deal of chaos.

The regular civics teacher had to go out of town and it just so happened that Mister Garrison would be the substitute.

Stan was amazed that Wendy pulled off an alias and a disguise the way she did. He always cared about equal rights but never special privileges or incredibly radical agendas.

Kyle was ready to listen. Craig and Tweek had always been curious. Eric Cartman would be sitting in the back of the class and many believed he would sleep through it since he slept through third period anyhow.

The time had come and Wendy got up in front of the class.

Wendy stated the title of her report and Cartman pulled out a recorder he'd kept from third grade. He immediately played THE BROWN NOISE and all chaos broke loose in class.

Cartman had ear plugs in his ears but nobody really noticed before and now that he'd done the damage everybody was screaming and in total shock.

Mister Garrison yelled "GOODAMN IT ERIC CARTMAN YOU ARE ONE NO GOOD LOW LIFE MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH! MY FUCKING PANTS ARE FULL OF SHIT! I FUCKING WISH YOU'D BEEN KILLED BEFORE YOUR 12'TH FUCKING BIRTHDAY YOU FAT DEGENERATE WORTHLESS FUCKING LOSER!"

Everybody sat in their chairs screaming and realizing their pants were full of shit because they lost control of their fucking bowels.

Then the worst happened, a fire alarm went off for a fire drill that was planned.

Mister Garrison said "OH SHIT A FUCKING FIRE DRILL AFTER ERIC CARTMAN PLAYED THE FUCKING BROWN NOISE IN SCHOOL."

3:30 PM

Stan goes to talk to Wendy as she sits on the curb of the high school.

He states "I'm so fucking pissed off at Cartman I seriously fucking believe I'm going to end up going to prison for life for killing him. I seriously am having thoughts of fucking killing him. I told dad when he brought me a new fucking pair of pants that he better hide the shotguns and my Uncle Jimbo had better block me at the door of his fucking gun shop."

Wendy says "Stan if you killed him and went to prison for life I would not enjoy having to visit you there."

Stan says "at this point I don't think I'd care if I got the fucking death penalty."

Wendy replies "he's getting a three day suspension from school."

Stan says "oh big fucking deal."

Wendy says "I just hope tomorrow I can present my report."

Stan adds "it's a good thing fire drill was just another drill and the building was not on fire. Not one of us was going to get up and go out into the fucking hallway with our pants stained brown."

Wendy says "well speaking of lives in danger Tweek is now at the South Park Mental Institute."

Stan says "Wendy I'm going to fucking get back at Cartman for this."

In the mean time Kyle is now home with Ike. Ike is in sixth grade and doing well. He can see Kyle is bummed out over what happened today.

Ike asks Kyle "why do you keep hanging out with Cartman? He's done this shit for years."

Kyle states "I know Ike, I fucking know."

Craig is at home hitting a punching bag as hard as he fucking can. He's mad that he shit his pants in school thanks to Cartman. He's mad that Tweek is in a mental institute. However everyone in South Park has days where they get extremely angry over something, usually something insane.

Stan was still by Wendy's side and he planned to be there for quite sometime.

They decided to go to Starks Pond because that was always a place to relax.

Wendy started throwing rocks like she was a pitcher in the major leagues.

Wendy says "these days' boys who are bullied and those who are the least masculine end up committing suicide."

Stan asks "is that what your report is based on, condemnation of masculinity?"

Wendy said "well not the condemnation of it."

Stan commented "you certainly pulled off quite an act as Matt Parker."

Wendy said "hey Stan remember when you said earlier that everyone in South Park is a freak?"

Stan said "well I wasn't totally serious but sometimes you just feel like you live in a small town with big freaks."

Wendy said "no matter what your gender life can and will be hard."

Stan said "exactly and let's go somewhere to work off that stress. I'm in the mood to do it."

Wendy said "oh Stan I just don't know."

Stan said "look I'm fucking tired to but I think I can get it up."

Wendy informed Stan he needed to calm down. She was beginning to regret taking on a fake identity. It felt like a knife in her heart every time she would visually remember Stan saying "we're all freaks here."

She could see Stan right in front of her at the present time falling into a depression.

Wendy asked "hey Stan how often have you been feeling like a freak? When did this bout of depression kick in?"

Stan turned to her and said "about a month ago."

Wendy stated clearly "you're NOT a freak Stan and this town has issues like any town. There are times when towns are hit with flooding and hurricanes and they lose power. There are times when towns get hit with major debt. Stan just fall into my arms I want to hold you for the evening."

Wendy takes Stan into her arms. Stan starts bitching "you have no idea what it's like when you're in high school and every time your big sister calls from college she starts screaming at you to do your homework and that you should have to work in a sweat shop 16 hours a day."

Wendy is shocked "wow your sister is addicted to abusing you."

Stan goes on to say "my mom is going through some major checkups for cancer and for some other things. She had an MRI yesterday."

Wendy whispers "Stan" and she hugs him as tight as she can.

In the mean time Kyle is in a chat room. He's using the screen name sixtyniningchipmunksme and Mister Garrison is using the name gaygarrison69.

He types "well Mister Garrison you always knew Cartman was nothing but a trouble maker. I had so many fucking problems with him back in elementary school I had thoughts of taking a gun to school and shooting him. I actually had dreams of being taken to an execution chamber after I was found guilty of murdering him."

Mister Garrison typed "well that is shocking to have dreams like that. I know that people in South Park can go from mild mannered to angry as can be in two seconds."

Kyle types "Mister Garrison how do you deal with your anger and depression."

Mister Garrison types "I had my dad molest me."

Kyle types "Mister Garrison for a teacher you set one horrible example."

Both of them fall out of their chairs laughing not that either one could see the other.

As Wendy held Stan in her arms she herself began getting drowsy.

She said "Stan let's go to sleep" and they both did.


	3. Chapter 3

The Boys Only Club Continued Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…...

Wendy steps up in front of the class to give her report.

"I've decided to call this report "in the end" because in the end I feel I've learned some valuable lessons and I've learned that children or teens will have it rough regardless of their gender."

Wendy stops to take two deep breaths. Tweek and Craig are both sweating so they can see she's pretty tense after pretending to be a boy and then when she went to present a report only to be fucked over big time by Cartman they had great sympathy for her. They both told her before first period they had all the sympathy in the world for her. The day went on and now it was time for her to give a report she'd dreamed of giving back in third grade.

"In the end I see that boys and girls have happiness and sadness in life. Today I look back and realize there have been boys only clubs and girls only clubs throughout history."

Tweek and Craig thought to themselves "Duh" and Wendy went on with the report.

"I've discovered that boys have it just as rough as girls because life can be very tough in general. Gone are the days of Susan B. Anthony in which women could not vote and didn't become doctors or lawyers often."

Stan thought to himself "I wish I could play doctor with you more often Wendy."

Wendy continued with the report and when she was done Mister Garrison had a critique for it.

"You know Wendy I went through a sex change operation to find out how the two genders had it different."

Wendy replied back "Mister Garrison I've never known someone to have hormonal issues quite like you."

The whole class busted out laughing.

After class Stan met up with Wendy in the hallway.

He asked "do you plan to do a report on sex change operations in the future? You yourself sure had us fooled without surgery."

Wendy falls over laughing and Stan lifts her up. Right when Wendy stands on her feet she says "Stan you can say the silliest things."

They both laugh and then all of the sudden Kyle comes up behind them.

"Hey Stan you and Wendy plan on a date now that Matt Parker has totally gone back into the Twilight Zone which he came out of?"

Wendy states "I feel like I've been put through the Twilight Zone."

Kyle points out "well you chose to dress up as a boy and take on a fake identity. Oh but if you want to play more tennis we can."

Stan adds on "Kyle is right Wendy you fooled us all. You know there will always be gender issues. There will always little sisters playing dirty tricks on their big brothers in attempts to get them in trouble. Wendy you'll always have your hormonal issues."

Wendy laughs for a minute and then catches her breath.

She says "Stan we should get honorary medals for growing up in South Park."

All of the sudden an explosion from the chemistry lab occurred and Kenny's head flew across the hallway.

Stan said "Oh My God they killed Kenny."

Kyle replied "You Bastards!"

Wendy stated "some people don't even get to grow up in South Park."

The fire department had to come two times in a two day period as a result of both the fire drill and the explosion in the chemistry lab.

3PM

Stan and Wendy met up outside the school house. They started chatting when Bill and Fossy came by laughing. Stan turned and gave them a look of disgust.

Bill yelled "hey Stan if Wendy is a cross dresser does that make you a homo?"

Wendy got pissed off and asked "when are you fucking assholes going to grow up?"

Fossy threw a drink at Wendy and Stan jumped on top of him and gave him a bloody nose.

The high school campus police broke up the fight. Fossy and Stan were both cited for fighting. The judge gave them 100 hours of community service.

Stan was pissed off about having to do community service but he was still looking forward to seeing Wendy naked in his bedroom.

Stan went to a local burger joint and saw Token sipping a milkshake.

Stan yelled out "Token what's going on?"

Token replied "hey Stan how'd Wendy's report go today?"

Stan answered "it went great since Cartman's fat ass wasn't there."

Token stated "I don't know which gender has it easier but when both genders do it well it sure is awesome."

Stan was surprised and said "shit you and Nicole did it?"

Token stated "we finally did it last night. She was sucking me and I was fucking her ass and eating her fucking pussy."

An old fat lady looked over at the two boys and said "excuse me."

Stan and Token both shot her dirty looks.

Token went on to say "nigger the sex with Nicole was great. I had her black ass in my motherfucking bedroom all night."

Stan said "I will get Wendy soon."

Token asks "haven't you done it with her before?"

Stan says "a couple of times."

Token states "you act like you've never done it."

The two both laugh their asses off.

Stan says "I feel stressed out like my hearts going to bust right out of my chest if I don't get it on with Wendy."

The boys order burgers and fries and stuff themselves.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Kyle had his second shower of the day. He took one in the morning before school and since he'd worked up a major sweat from tennis. After dinner he did his homework and got online to chat with Mister Garrison.

sixtyniningchipmunksme: Mister Garrison I can't believe Kenny is gone. The fucking chemistry lab blew up.

gaygarrison69: From what the witnesses said things got out of hand and we really should have had more safety rules implemented.

sixtyniningchipmunksme: Well I hear that Kenny's parents are already making plans for the funeral this Sunday.

gaygarrison69: I'll be there.

sixtyniningchipmunksme: Well it must be rough to be a teacher in South Park. Remember when Cartman thought the growth chart in elementary school was a penis size chart?

gaygarrison69: I think that kid will get a 10 year prison stay before he gets his high school diploma.

sixtyniningchipmunksme: Stan has to do community service because he got into a fight with Fossy.

gaygarrison69: Fossy started the fight and he clearly had it coming.

Kyle sits back at his computer and takes in a deep breath.

sixtyniningchipmunksme: Well I need to go to bed.

Kyle signs off.

Over the weekend Stan is focused on the punching bag and his mom calls his name.

He ignores her at first.

She yells "STANLEY!"

Stan turns to his mother and asks in a stern tone "what is it?"

She goes on to say "your father and I have decided NOT to ground you for the fight you got into. Clearly Fossy started the fight."

Stan stated "plus if you were to do that it would be double jeopardy."

Sharon stated "well you might look at it that way but many out there feel the Constitution does not apply to minors."

Stan adds "many out there feel a need to see what the other gender is like."

Sharon asks "how's Wendy? I know the first time she tried to submit the report there was a big problem."

Stan says "I know mom you spent the whole week screaming about my shit stained pants."

Sharon yells "LANGUAGE!"

Then they both start to giggle over what Stan said.

Randy comes out and says "Stan why don't you come inside so we can talk?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

The Boys Only Club Continued Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

…

When Stan entered his house he saw Wendy, Kyle, and Cartman sitting down.

Stan asked Cartman "what are you doing here you fucking asshole?"

Cartman said "well I heard from Kyle there was going to be a celebration for Wendy and you and that there would be pie."

Cartman is stuffing his face with pie.

Stan says "I remember when we were eight years old and you weighed 90 pounds."

Cartman starts squealing "I was big boned then and had to grow into my body."

Stan shoots back "you were no more big boned than Jeffrey Dahmer was a vegetarian."

Kyle laughs and says "you've been a big fat fuck all your Goddamn life."

Wendy along with her mother who'd just entered started laughing loud.

Stan looks up and says "Mrs. Testaburger!"

Wendy's mom says "you've been dating my daughter since third grade and my daughter wanted to do an important project about gender differences and you stood by her even when she pretended to be Matt Parker. Stan I can't thank you enough."

Stan was overwhelmed with emotion and physically drained from school, getting a driver's license, and the legal bullshit that came about from fighting Fossy.

He fell into Wendy's arms and Wendy helped him on to the couch.

Stan said "well no matter what your gender high school these days can wear you out. You might go to school one day and get shot and the shooter will get sympathy from the public because a crooked principal did something to screw him or her over."

Wendy pointed out "well I guess my report could be continued further especially now that I'm no longer a die hard radical feminist."

Stan stated "Wendy the only South Park student who's radical is Eric Cartman."

Kyle exclaims "no kidding Cartman dressed up as Hitler in third grade."

Cartman laughs and says "well everyone else dressed up as Chewbacca and I was Seig Heiling down the hallway."

Kyle is irritated and says "shut up fat boy."

Cartman replies back "kiss my ass Jew boy."

Stan yells "you two stop it now because Wendy and I are in no mood."

Kyle states "oh I think you two are in the mood."

Cartman laughs his ass off.

Everyone is happy as Sharon Marsh brings out cake and ice cream.

Stan says "mom I'm so happy you and dad decided not to punish me."

Sharon tells Stan that he's grown up so much over the years and they felt that if he was in a situation where a fight was truly necessary he'd fight but he wasn't one to pick a fight with someone out of jealousy. Stan had tears of joy running down his face and he hugged his mother.

Stan stated "I feel great and Wendy some day we'll get married."

Wendy said "well for now I just want to eat as much cake as I can. I'll gain weight and I can tell all the girls at school you got me pregnant just for fun."

Everyone laughs out loud at Wendy's comment.

Wendy's mother says "oh if you get pregnant and bring my grandchild into this world I'll feel so damn old."

Cartman says "I'll bet I'll get a girl knocked up before Stan does."

Stan yells out "BULLSHIT!"

Sharon stands up and tells them both to knock it off and says "right after I said my son would be mature and would know when to back out of a fight. Oh my maybe my judgment isn't that great after all."

Wendy says "boys will be boys Mrs. Marsh."

Again everyone laughs.

As the evening grows darker Kyle and Cartman slowly head out the door. They're both exhausted like everyone else.

Stan said "I honestly don't know how I can actually tolerate being around Cartman or even half the kids I've grown up with in this town. Craig and Tweek are cool but kids like Bill, Fossy, and so many are fucking bullies."

Wendy states "remember in fourth grade when you did that anti-bullying video?"

Stan comments "I'd rather forget that fucking project. At least your project was much more successful and you were much bolder."

Wendy says "well when Butters is involved in something then everything gets complicated. He's a good person though."

Stan says "now that he's 5 foot 11 his dad doesn't fuck with him anymore."

Wendy says "Stan I've always been one to fight for the poor and oppressed. When I look back at how you stood up for Butters I'll say this right here, right now that I am proud to have had a part in that anti-bullying video."

Stan replied "excellent."

Sharon said "you two don't get too romantic. Stan I don't want you having sex at your age."

Stan whined "mom" and Randy said "wait until you have a Goddamn job Stan."

After Stan's parents left the living room and Wendy's mom headed home the two love birds got romantic.

Stan and Wendy held each other and Stan said "I remember in third grade when pinkeye affected South Park and you were turned into a zombie. My instinct said to slaughter you like I did the other zombies but my heart said not to."

Wendy puts her hand over Stan's heart and feels it thumping hard.

Wendy says "I love you Stan" and then they make out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

The Boys Only Club Continued

Chapter 5

As mentioned before I'm picking up on the work of another author and this shall be the final chapter.

Shadowgate

…..

A month had passed since the fight and Wendy's big report. Stan finished the community service and he damn sure had sympathy from the community because Fossy and Bill were considered nothing but two huge jerks.

Stan and Wendy along with Kyle all decided to go to Shakey's Pizza for dinner.

Stan said "this is the greatest just like old times. We have pizza, root beer, and Goddamn it I could really go for some ice cream."

Wendy told Stan "just don't drink any alcohol because when you get drunk you abuse Kyle."

Kyle replies "I'm not taking any shit tonight."

Stan felt his heart skip, was his own best friend threatening him?

Kyle says "relax Stan of all the Goddamn people I want to hurt I don't think you're at the top of my list."

Stan tells Kyle he can see anger in his eyes like he hadn't seen in so long. Kyle points out he's just looking forward to what they have planned later and when it comes to getting even with Cartman Kyle's adrenal glands shoot in full gear.

Stan wanted to go toilet paper Fossy's house but Wendy pointed out that would do little good in general and the only way to get Fossy would be to really beat the shit out of him bad enough to put him in the hospital.

Soon they heard Journey's song Wheel in the Sky played over the loud speaker.

Stan said to Wendy "sometimes you don't know in life where you're going to end up tomorrow. You can end up in outer space. You can end up in a fucking third world country. You can end up in a town with outrageous things you have to deal with regardless of your gender Wendy. But life goes on and the wheel in the sky keeps on turning."

Stan and Wendy got up and danced in front of everyone.

They became a hit and Craig stood up to yell "FUCK DANCING WITH THE STARS WE GOT STAN AND WENDY!"

Everyone cheered Craig's comment.

Stan got on his knees in front of Wendy and was about to ask her but Wendy said "don't ask me yet about marriage we still have to finish school."

Stan said "damn it" and Wendy said "language" mimicking Stan's mother.

Stan laughed his ass off.

After Shakey's Pizza closed they all went home and crapped out the pizza they stuffed themselves with.

Stan, Kyle, and Wendy hit their alarm clocks to go off at 2AM. They all went to bed at 10 PM because they wanted to get four hours of sleep in before the big plan was carried out.

The alarm clocks went off at 2AM.

Stan heard his cell phone ring and he picked it up. It was Kyle asking if he was ready to roll and Stan said "roger."

Wendy soon called Stan afterwards and they snuck out to carry out their plan. They all had earmuffs on and they got a ladder to climb up into Cartman's bedroom. Wendy still had a recorder from third grade.

Kyle yelled "CARTMAN WAKE UP YOU FAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

Cartman sprung out of his bed and said "what's going on, ahhhh"

Then Wendy played the brown noise and Cartman shit all over his pajamas and his bed.

Stan said "sick it's fucking diarrhea."

Cartman began crying that's when Kyle, Stan, and Wendy went out the window and down the ladder. Cartman's mom came in and yelled at him.

"GODDAMN IT ERIC YOU'RE TOO OLD TO BE SHITTING YOUR BED I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FUCKING GROUND YOU FOR A MOTHERFUCKING WEEK. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I DON'T KNOW IF YOU SHOULD JUST GO LIVE IN A FUCKING JUVENILE DETENTION CENTER OR WHAT! THIS IS MOTHERFUCKING DISGUSTING AND I'VE HAD IT!"

Wendy, Stan, and Kyle were shocked by Cartman's mom getting so angry. They didn't know if she was on crack or in a drunken rage. It was just insane. Cartman could be heard crying for miles.

THE END


End file.
